


Philadelphia Fall

by wearelife



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Flashbacks, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, i miss them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8248082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearelife/pseuds/wearelife
Summary: A short piece of fluffy daydreaming during Oliver's workday. Set during both 1x04 and around 3x03.





	

“What are you doing?”

  
Oliver slowly turned at the sound of Connor’s voice behind him. His smile widened at the oversized sweater being stretched further out of shape over the younger man’s knuckles. Black fabric from what Oliver could only assume were the boxer briefs he’d ripped off an hour earlier was just barely visible beneath the hem. It must be cool in the apartment for Connor of all people to be sporting such modesty.

  
“I’m just enjoying the view,” Oliver finally responded with a smirk before turning his gaze back toward the vibrant hues outside his oversized windows. Philadelphia fall was always perfect.

All he needed right now was a good R&B album softly pirouetting through the air, hugging him and a cup of warm tea, pulling the post-coital high as far along as he could before Connor ultimately left again. Deep down he wanted Connor to stay and even further down, he knew Connor wanted to stay as well. But they weren’t there yet and he certainly didn’t have the balls to ask, especially not after that Freudian allusion to the “coupledom” into which they had seemed to slip. He caught a break that morning as Connor’s desire to tease him eventually retired in favor of the real reason he’d showed up that morning before work. But that was yesterday; this was a new day.

  
Connor was right, they weren’t a couple. Oliver intended to change that.

  
“You’re enjoying the view, huh?” Connor returned his smirk and sauntered over, “You might freeze to death if you don’t warm up soon. Maybe I should help since the outdoors seems to be captivating you so much.”

  
Oliver rolled his eyes at the innuendo but still felt his lips threatening to turn and his cheeks threatening to flush.

  
“Well, get over here then,” he beckoned with an outstretched arm. Connor joined him on the bed and hugged him from behind. They sat like that amongst the still warm and unmade sheets and stared out the window, just watching the leaves fall and enjoying the shared body temperatures.  
Suddenly, Oliver pulled out of the embrace, threw on a sweater and began searching for underwear and pants that would withstand the bite of the Philly breeze. Connor watched silently from his perch at the foot of the bed with an intrigued arch of his brow.

  
“Am I missing something?” he called out, feigning ignorance.

  
“Yeah. Put on your pants, we’re going outside,” Oliver called out from the living room where the wayward garments could be seen scattered on the floor. Sensing his hesitance before the protests began, he threw the clothes at Connor in a way that warranted no discussion.

  
“When did I start letting you make all the rules?”

  
Oliver started to say something but, as he looked up, he could see the fond smile Connor was trying to hide. Moments like these were the cause of his daydreams of their coupledom. Foolish or not, he wanted Connor and he was willing to wait until the other man came around and admitted that he wanted him too.

  
The air outside was cooler than it looked but he still beamed at the man by his side who still looked unconvinced of why they were outdoors in lieu of starting up round two as per usual. Oliver grabbed his hand and pulled him to the park across the street and under the towering maple they were previously admiring. Connor apparently had caught on and, before Oliver could turn around, he felt a barrage of leaves against the back of his head and neck. Scandalized that he wasn’t allowed the first blow, Oliver turned with a shocked yet amused expression but was met with another fistful of fallen foliage. Connor smiled triumphantly and leaned down to continue his attack but Oliver’s shock had worn off and he retaliated as quickly as he was confronted. He then ran behind the shelter of the tree, but Connor was faster than he looked; probably all that track and field from grade school that had shaped his thighs so perfectly. Their laughter rang through the crisp afternoon air and he could almost feel the gazes of strangers from the windows above as Connor finally tackled him to the ground and pinned his arms on either side of his head in triumph.

  
“I hope you don’t think I’m going to admit you won,” Oliver said through a fit of giggles beneath the younger man. His defiance seemed to deter Connor none because there was no biting retort. Connor just smiled, genuinely smiled down at him with an almost lost look in his eyes. Oliver had caught a similar look gracing Connor’s normally calculated features only to have the other man blink it away before he thought it could be noticed. This time, Connor allowed his gaze to linger before he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Oliver’s lips.

  
“I think I’ll live with it,” Connor whispered.

  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
“What are you doing?”

  
Oliver slowly turned at the sound of Simon’s voice behind him. His smile faded as he was brought back to reality, slightly embarrassed that he’d been daydreaming at work when he was _supposed_ to be helping Annalise’s students. He didn’t dare respond to whatever Simon had been saying because he knew he hadn’t comprehended a single word of it. Too busy being caught up in memories he shouldn’t be conjuring almost an entire year later.

  
“I’m just enjoying the view,” Oliver finally responded with a sad grin before quickly glancing back toward the vibrant hues outside the university library’s oversized windows. Philadelphia fall was sometimes perfect.


End file.
